Aquí estoy yo
by Ilse Jean Pataki
Summary: Mi segundo Fanfic de Hey Arnold! espero que al igual que el primero, les guste. Esta vez se verán cosas hasta raras, incluso Helga llevandose bien con Olga... Erick, Arnold, Lila y Helga... les dejé dos finales, el normal y alternativo, los invito a leer y a dejar reviews. Gracias.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bueno, aun no estoy sanita de mi mano pero ahí voy, mejorando... Aquí les traigo mi otro fanfic, ojalá les guste, Erick XD fue basado en una persona que yo conocí... y bueno... mejor leanlo, por fa espero reviews para ver si le sigo =) gracias._**

6 de Junio, el sexto grado de la primaria pública 118 está a un mes de terminar el ciclo, a lo que el señor Simmons hace dos anuncios

Sr. Simmons: niños, niños… tranquilos por favor, debo darles dos anuncios –al terminar, el salón guarda total silencio- muchas gracias, bueno verán, falta exactamente un mes para que terminen su curso y en consecuencia hagan su fiesta de graduación, la cual tendrá lugar en el gimnasio de la YMAA, vamos a repartir las tareas la siguiente semana, el segundo anuncio es que –se acerca a la puerta- hoy se integra un nuevo estudiante, si, se que es extraño pero es un caso extraordinario, denle la bienvenida al joven –abre la puerta- Erick Bautista, pasa por favor

Al salón entra un chico de tez apiñonada, cabello rizado con peculiar peinado relamido hacia atrás, imponente personalidad, portaba una camisa de cuello blanca, chaleco sastre gris, pantalones de mezclilla azul en el cual colgaba una pequeña cadena y en conjunto con un par de zapatos de vestir… pero lo más lindo que se podía percibir en el chico, eran esos ojos color aceituna, una mirada simplemente encantadora y una sonrisa cautivadora

Sr. Simmons: pasa Erick, no seas tímido –lo invita a pasar al frente del salón-

Erick: -con una voz imponente, tierna, sexy pero ruda a la vez comenta- ¿timidez? perdone, pero no se que es eso –se recarga sutilmente sobre el escritorio y mete sus manos a la bolsa del pantalón- Buenos días grupo –sonríe-

El galante chico había causado impresiones de todo tipo, inclusive en la chica más ruda del salón, se escuchan pequeños murmullos por parte de los chicos y uno que otro suspiro por parte de las chicas

Rhonda: ¡vaya! este chico hasta para sonreír tiene estilo –suspira-

Nadine: me pregunto si le agradarán los insectos –sonríe-

Rhonda: ¡ay Nadine! por favor –la mira-

Sr. Simmons: vaya, veo que haz causado impresión –mira a Erick-

Erick: eso es normal, donde quiera que voy es lo mismo –mira uno a uno a sus compañeros-

Sr. Simmons: que modesto eres, bueno pasa a tomar el asiento que más te agrade

Erick: claro –saca las manos de sus bolsas y escoge un asiento a dos bancas separadas de Arnold-

Las clases transcurren, el chico nuevo muestra sus amplios conocimientos respondiendo preguntas y pasando al pizarrón un par de veces. La hora del receso se hace presente

Gerald: -parando a un lado de su amigo- Vamos Arnie, el receso nos espera

Arnold: -termina de escribir, cierra su cuaderno y lo guarda en el compartimiento de la banca- listo, ya vámonos –se levanta y sale a la par de Gerald, del salón-

Gerald: vaya, ese tal Erick causo buena impresión en las chicas, incluso en mi pequeña Phoebe –caminando a la par de su amigo-

Arnold: ¡oh vaya! Gerald esta celoso –dice en tono burlón- jajaja tranquilo, es nuevo y creo que eso es normal

Gerald: ¡oye, no te burles! –lo empuja en modo de juego- si ojalá se le baje la popularidad de aquí a mañana a ese pesado de "Erick" –dice de mala gana-

Erick: ¿perdón? –detrás de ellos- escuche mi nombre y pensé que me hablaban

Arnold: -lo mira- no, no nadie te hablo jejeje –ríe nervioso-

Gerald: -lo mira de reojo- si nadie te hablo

Erick: ah –se pone a la par con ellos- bueno, no conozco a nadie y me preguntaba si me podría sentar con ustedes –les sonríe-

Arnold: -sonríe- claro que si, con gusto a si nos podemos conocer mejor, ¿qué opinas Gerald? –mira a su amigo-

Gerald: si, como sea, pues ya que –rueda los ojos en modo de desagrado-

Erick: -ríe- jajaja gracias Arnold, y Gerald, tranquilo, respetaré lo que es tuyo, ya sabes de que hablo –golpea suave a Gerald con su codo-

Gerald: -se sonroja- no se de que me estas hablando –nervioso-

Arnold: ¿ves Gerald? te dije que no habría problemas, tu chica seguirá siendo tu chica –ríe- Erick te lo promete jajaja

Erick: -ríe junto con Arnold- jajaja así es Gerald, tranquilo jajaja

Mientras en una de las bancas del patio, se encuentran Phoebe y Helga

Phoebe: y dime Helga, ¿qué piensas del chico nuevo? –dice mientras destapa su sándwich-

Helga: la verdad Phebs –le da una mordida a su sándwich- me da igual, se me hace muy pesado, muy egocéntrico, nada modesto, me cae mal –dice pasando bocado-

Phoebe: bueno, tal vez así esconde su nerviosismo por estar en una nueva escuela –muerde su sándwich-

Helga: aun así, no me agrada… aunque –se detiene a pensar-

Phoebe: ¿Qué pasa Helga?

Helga: solo a ti te lo diré y cuidado andes contándose a los demás eh –la mira-

Phoebe: ¡Ay Helga! –exclama con tranquilidad- sabes perfectamente que no diré ni una sola palabra –toma jugo-

Helga: -suspira- esta bien… pues si, te admito que el tipo tiene unos ojos y una sonrisa muy lindos, pero aun así no es suficiente –cruza sus brazos-

Phoebe: suficiente, ¿para que Helga? –la mira con duda-

Helga: para que olvide a "Mantecado" –ríe-

Phoebe: -ríe a la par- no estes tan segura Helga, en una de esas tu corazón te da la sorpresa –sonríe-

Helga: para nada –dice negando con la cabeza- Arn… "Mantecado" jamás saldrá de mi corazón –suspira-

Phoebe: lo que tu digas Helga

Ambas chicas terminan sus desayunos, la campana suena y todos regresan al salón, en el pasillo van Arnold, Erick y Gerald platicando

Gerald: ¿en serio haz viajado a México?

Erick: ¡claro! es un país muy interesante, lleno de lugares arqueológicos que te hacen sentir una sensación especial, todo lo que hay en sus selvas, ríos, lagos y mares, parece que de ellos se desprende una magia especial y única

Arnold: si, he leído de ese país y en Internet tienen unas fotos de los lugares muy padres, como dice Erick pareciera que son mágicos, pueblos muy al estilo de la conquista y cosas así

Erick: así es Arnold –dice entrando al salón- un país lindo y único que vale la pena visitar

Arnold: no lo dudo –dice entrando detrás de Erick-

Gerald: ¡vaya! Ojalá algún día pueda ir a ese país, México –sonríe y se sienta en su pupitre-

Detrás de todos los niños, entra el Sr. Simmons, revisa que todos estén en sus respectivos lugares y comienza la clase de Ciencias Naturales

Sr. Simmons: muy bien niños, esta vez, haremos una rápida pero lo más completa posible, una exposición en parejas, tendrán que escoger su animal favorito y hablar sobre todo lo que sepan de el

Harold: -renegando- ¡no quiero trabajar!

Stinky: mejor veamos un documental sobre animales

Sid: si, de Animal Planet, así nadie trabaja

Sr. Simmons: no, no niños, el punto es que ustedes hablen sobre el animal que les gusta, a ver haré las parejas… mmm... Sheena y Eugene, Gerald y Phoebe

Helga: ¡oiga! ¡Phoebe trabajará conmigo!

Sr. Simmons: no esta vez Helga, tu trabaja con… mmm –mira a los chicos del salón- trabajaras con Erick

Rhonda: -murmura- ¡ash! yo quería trabajar con el –se cruza se brazos, molesta-

Helga: ¡no! –molesta-

Sr. Simmons: entonces te quitare 3 puntos en evaluación de la materia –saca su lista de promedios-

Helga: -sorprendida- ¡no! ¡no! ya, trabajaré con el niño nuevo –dice sin remedio-

Erick: -la mira y se acerca a ella- vamos niña, no es tan malo trabajar conmigo

Helga: ¡bah! cállate y siéntate antes de que me arrepienta y opte por esos 3 puntos menos –sin mirarle, cruza los brazos-

Erick: lindo moño –dice mientras toma asiento frente a ella-

Helga: -lo mira y arquea una ceja- ¿disculpa?

Erick: dije "lindo moño" combina muy bien con el azul de tus ojos, el blanco de tu piel y el color de cabello –saca un cuaderno sin dirigir la mirada a la chica-

Helga: -sonrojada- ¡cállate o te golpeo! –enojada y sonrojada aun-

Erick: -sonríe- anda, hazlo, así podré sentir el suave de tus manos… bueno de tus puños –ríe-

_**Apenas sane de mi mano, haré un dibujo de ambos fics, capturando la esencia y los subiré aquí. gracias por leer.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**bueno aquí les dejo otro poco de mi fanfic, ojalá les agrade, no andaba muy inspirada por el dolor en mi mano pero bueno, espero reviews, y gracias a todos por leer.**_

Helga: ¡bah! Mejor ya cállate -abre su cuaderno- a ver, el animal será el águila te guste o no

Erick: ¡ah!... –dice con tranquilidad- no, no me gusta y por supuesto, no estoy de acuerdo, ¿Qué no tienes algo más interesante para mostrar a tu clase, niña?

Helga: -arquea una ceja- a ver, entonces… Señor interesante, ¿Qué animal tiene usted en mente? –molesta-

Erick: no te enojes bonita, es que el águila es un animal muy común y apuesto a que más de un equipo hablará de ella...

Helga: ¡aja! bueno, dime ¿Qué animal quieres? –se cruza de brazos, molesta aun-

Erick: -sonríe- ¿conoces los Linces?

Helga: -dudosa- claro que si... pero esos no me gustan –lo mira-

Erick: -la mira- si, seguro… algo me dice que no sabes que es un Lince –le guiña un ojo-

Helga: claro que se –desvía la mirada- es un... Ave -nerviosa-

Erick: -suelta una carcajada- si, como no… lo bueno es que sabes que es un Lince –ríe- jajaja

Helga: ¿de que te ríes? -molesta y a la vez avergonzada-

Erick: niña, esto es un lince -le pasa su celular-

Helga: -lo toma y mira la imagen- este es el Lince -arquea la ceja-

Erick: Así es… ¿lindo no?

Helga: -le regresa el celular- a decir verdad, si, admito que es un animal pues lindo… pero, ¿Qué sabes de el?

Erick: lo suficiente para obtener una A en la exposición –comienza a escribir-

Helga: mmmm a ver cuéntame sobre el animal este –le presta atención-

Erick: verás, -sin despegar la mirada del cuaderno- hay 4 tipos de Linces

Los minutos pasan, el Sr. Simmons hace el anuncio

Sr. Simmons: bueno niños, el tiempo acabo así que, ¿Qué equipo se ofrece a ser el primero en exponer?

Erick: -levanta la mano- Helga y yo señor Simmons

Helga: -tomada por sorpresa- ¿nosotros? –lo mira molesta-

Erick: así es, tú y yo o sea nosotros… -sonríe-

Helga: -mueca de mala gana- pues si no me queda de otra, ya abriste la bocota, ya que –se levanta de su asiento y camina al frente del salón-

Erick: -se levanta y se queda de pie a un lado de la rubia- bueno, nosotros expondremos sobre el Lince

Helga: el lince es un mamífero de la especia felino, los principales tipos de linces, son 4

Erick: el Rojo, el Canadiense

Helga: el Boreal y el Ibérico

Erick: el Rojo y Canadiense, son originarios de Norte América, se distinguen por sus colores naranja, blanco, mechas cafés y manchas negras

Helga: el Boreal, tiene por dominancia solo dos colores café, blanco y puntos negros, este es originario de Asia y Europa, al igual que el Ibérico, la diferencia es el color, ya que este es un tono más claro, dando a entender que es color blanco

Erick: la dieta de los linces consta de animales pequeños, como iguanas, cuervos, patos

Helga: ratones de campo, conejos silvestres y pequeños siervos

Erick: el lince tiene el título de los felinos más bellos, pues sus orejas, patas y torso están en perfecta combinación, de tamaños y colores

Helga: y eso es todo señor Simmons

Sr. Simmons: excelente, niños un aplauso, esta exposición estuvo muy bien hecha, dijeron lo básico de los animales, y si, tienes razón Erick, el lince es considerado el más bello, un animal que pocos conocen

Stinky: yo tengo una pregunta –levanta la mano-

Erick: si, dime ¿Cuál es tu duda?

Stinky: a esos animales, ¿Dónde se les pueden encontrar?

Helga: según lo que me contó Erick, se encuentran en bosques y son excelentes cazadores, a decir verdad, yo no los conocía pero creo que ahora es uno de mis animales favoritos –sonríe a medias sin dejar de lado su rudeza-

Erick: y espero otro tipo de animal también te llegue a gustar –le susurra-

Helga: -lo empuja y se va a sentar- ¡ash! -toma su lugar-

Erick: -ríe disimuladamente- gracias por su atención compañeros –toma asiento-

Sr. Simmons: bueno niños el siguiente equipo –suena la campana de salida- Mm bueno, el siguiente equipo expondrá mañana a la misma hora, ahora se pueden retirar niños

Los chicos guardan sus cosas y comienzan a salir, en la puerta de la publica 118 esta la fila de niños esperando el autobús

Phoebe: y cuéntame Helga, ¿Cómo fue trabajar con Erick?

Rhonda: si Pataki, cuéntanos

Helga: -las mira- nada especial, pareciera que es el súper modelo del año, por el cual todas andan más bobas de lo normal –desvía la mirada-

Sheena: ay Helga, admite que esta guapo el chico

Rhonda: sin olvidar que tiene un gran sentido del estilo

Nadine: mirada encantadora

Phoebe: y una sonrisa muy cautivadora

Helga: ¡Ay por favor! –dice con molestia- con que poco se conforman ¡ush! –se cruza de brazos-

Erick: -detiene su moto justo enfrente de las chicas- con cuidado muñecas… y linda –mira a Helga- gracias por ayudarme a conseguir el 10 en la expo –sonríe y se retira a toda prisa sobre su moto-

Phoebe: vaya, que galante –sonríe-

Nadine: y lindo –sonríe-

Sheena: y guapo –suspira-

Rhonda: y –hace silencio- tal como a mi gustan, que suerte tienes Helga –la mira-

Helga: -rueda los ojos con molestia- ¡ash!

A lo lejos se observa a Lila acompañada de Arnold, el tomando sus libros y amenizando su caminata con una amena platica

Rhonda: vaya –mira a la pareja- aun no entiendo porque esos dos no son novios, mírenlos, hacen la pareja perfecta

Helga: -mira de reojo- mmm ni tanto

Phoebe: -mira como su amiga se molesta- mmm pues tal vez solo son buenos amigos

Sheena: bueno, la amistad es el comienzo –ríe-

Helga: -la mira molesta- no digas cursilerías Sheena –molesta-

Rhonda: ay Helga, siempre tan brusca con los demás

Helga: si te parece princesa, si no, puedes caminar hasta tu casa –mira a otro lado-

Rhonda: -suspira de resignación- ya no diré nada

Uno a uno los chicos suben al autobús, toman sus asientos, algunos con la pareja de siempre, otros solos y otros con alguien ocasional

Arnold: así es Lila, este verano Arnie regresa –mira por la ventana-

Lila: ¿en verdad? –lleva sus dos manos encima de su pecho- tengo tantas ganas de verle, las ultimas cartas que nos hemos escrito han sido muy lindas

Arnold: -sonríe- hacen linda pareja el y tu, así quisiera que la chica que me gusta fuese conmigo

Lila: ¿te refieres a aquella chica que te beso cuando te ayudo a salvar el vecindario?

Arnold: si, a ella –suspira- veo que ella no recuerda nada de lo que paso ese día

Lila: ¿Por qué no me quieres decir quien es? yo podría hablar con ella y preguntarle que siente por ti

Arnold: no, así esta bien, a su tiempo sabrás quien es –le sonríe-

Lila: esta bien Arnold, como tu digas –recarga su cabeza en el hombro de Arnold- ¡Ay primo! –dice en tono de juego-

Arnold: -sonríe- prima –ríe-

Desde lejos la chica rubia ve la escena a lo que suelta un pequeño refunfuño

Phoebe: Helga, ¿estas bien?

Helga: ¿tu lo estarías en mi lugar? mira, pareciera que lo que le dije hace dos años, ya se le olvido

Phoebe: pero, tu se lo negaste a final, tu tienes un poco de culpa

Helga: ¡ya lo sé! –se esconde en el asiento- ni modo, tendré que aguantar hasta el día de la graduación

Phoebe: mejor ya no digas nada Helga, Gerald me contó algo hace poco…

Helga: ¿Qué te contó el cabeza de cepillo?

Phoebe: Helga –la mira-

Helga: perdón, perdón… ¿Qué te contó Gerald?

Phoebe: pues que Arnold tiene la intensión de invitar a Lila al baile… que sean pareja en la graduación

Helga: ya me lo había imaginado –se encoje de hombros- ya ni modo –suspira-

Phoebe: -la mira y baja la mirada-


	3. Chapter 3

**Disculpen la tardanza pero estaba en plena recuperación de la mano, les traigo más de fic, espero terminarlo pronto, las ideas están ya puestas solo falta darles forma jajajaja espero sus comentarios, gracias y que les agrade. **

El autobús recorre las calles, dejando a cada chico cerca de su destino, Helga baja una cuadra antes para acompañar a su amiga

Phoebe: bueno Helga, gracias por la compañía

Helga: ni lo menciones -sonríe

Phoebe: oye... -se acerca a su amiga- ¿piensa todo lo que hemos hablado si?

Helga: pero Phoebe, yo no puedo olvidarlo -baja la mirada-

Phoebe: Helga, yo no digo nada de olvidarlo, solo que puedes verlo con otros ojos... Mejor, solo piénsalo

Helga: -le sonríe- esta bien amiga, lo haré

Phoebe: gracias Helga, cuídate -se mete a su casa-

Helga: ay Phebs -suspira- bueno es hora de ir a casa

La rubia toma el camino a casa, pensando una y otra vez en las palabras de su amiga

Helga: -piensa- bueno, puede que Phebs tenga algo de razón, pero si en 9 años no pude ver a Arnold como amigo, que podría hacer que ahora lo vea de ese modo mmm -saca la llave de su casa- bueno, ya que -abre la puerta y al entrar dice- ¡ya llegue! -se dirige a la cocina- ¿y mis papás?

En la cocina se encuentra Olga, quien llevaba viviendo en casa seis meses, en este tiempo Helga y ella se acercaron como hermanas que son, la razón es que al estar ella en casa sus padres se acostumbraron a verla y comenzaron a prestarle menos atención, tanta fue la costumbre que a ambas chicas las trataban igual

Olga: ni idea hace tiempo que salieron

Helga: -se recarga de espaldas en el refrigerador- desde que Bob dejo de trabajar se la pasan fuera, me pregunto que tan conveniente será que papá tenga a ese vendedor en el local -mira a su hermana-

Olga: pues tal vez mucho, es un chico talentoso y ayudo a papá a subir sus ventas, sin contar que es muy honesto, pocos son así -dice mientras rompe unos blanquillos y los vierte en un tazón- pásame la leche, por favor

Helga: -se voltea, abre el refrigerador y saca la leche- aja, por una parte tienes razón y por otra yo creo que el tipo te gusta -ríe y le pasa la leche a su hermana-

Olga: -se sonroja- ¡cállate! Helga -toma la leche- no sabes lo que dices... Cambiando de tema, ¿como te fue? -vierte leche al tazón-

Helga: pues -se recarga de nuevo- creo que bien -suspira y encoge sus hombros-

Olga: ¿como que crees? ¿Te paso algo malo? -dice mientras busca unos moldes en las alacenas-

Ahora que ambas chicas tenían buena relación entre si, se contaban todo, además de Phoebe, Olga también ya sabia el secreto de Helga, como su hermana la apoyaba y cuando podía la aconsejaba, en ocasiones simplemente la escuchaba.

Helga: ya sabes, lo de siempre... Nada interesante -dice sentándose a la mesa-

Olga: mmm sabes, tus sentimientos hacia "mantecado" hacen que tu vida sea muy rutinaria e incluso aburrida

Helga: lo se -dice con molestia- mmm ahora que lo pienso, hoy hubo cosas nuevas -toma una manzana-

Olga: ¿en serio? A ver, cuéntame -pone tres moldes en el horno y se sienta a la mesa con su hermana-

Helga: -le da una mordida a la manzana y comienza a contar- abra baile de graduación, conocí lo que es un lince y llego al grupo un chico nuevo -pasa bocado- solo eso -vuelve a morder la manzana-

Olga: yo haré tu vestido, ¿si? -le sonríe- ¡anda! -ruega-

Helga: -la mira y arquea una ceja- si, como quieras -se encoge de hombros-

Olga: bueno, y ¿que tal esta ese chico nuevo? ¿Como se llama? ¿Como es?

Helga: es un arrogante, bobo y de pilón, tonto -desvía la mirada-

Olga: creo que es la misma descripción que usas para todos -ríe-

Helga: es que todos son iguales, aunque este tiene algo mmm pues, bueno creo

Olga: -la mira- ¿ah si? Y que es eso que lo hace diferente

Helga: -se sonroja un poco- pu-pues tiene li-lin-lindos ojos, así como dos aceitunas y una son-sonrisa pues, me-medio agradable

Olga: -la mira con un poco de asombro- ¿en serio? Helga, ¿hablas en serio? Es decir, tu casi no te expresas así -ríe un poco- jejeje es que, ¿tu?

Helga: ¡ash! Cállate, así ya no te voy a contar nada -dice molesta-

Olga: ok, ok perdón hermanita, ya no te diré nada...

Helga: hummm... -hace mueca de mal gusto- bueno, eso es todo lo nuevo -recarga su mejilla en una mano-

Olga: pues, como dicen por ahí, las personas llegan a nuestras vidas por algo

Helga: ash Olga, tu y tus dichos -rueda los ojos con molestia- mejor sírveme de comer, quieres

Olga: -ríe levemente- esta bien hermanita, esta bien

Ambas chicas comparten la hora de la comida, solas pues desde que su padre había dejado su tienda en buenas manos, salía con su mamá, a comprar, al doctor, a donde se necesitara ir, dejando a las chicas solas en casa.

Terminaron de comer, Helga lavaba los trastes y Olga los secaba para enseguida guardarlos y dejar todo limpio. Al terminar las labores, ambas subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones a terminar sus deberes académicos, pues Olga había optado por hacer una segunda carrera, la cocina era su otra pasión, así que tomo la decisión de estudiar gastronomía.

Helga se encontraba en su habitación, no tenía tareas pendientes pues las del siguiente ya las habían realizado un día antes, así que decidió ir con su hermana.

Helga: -toca detrás de la puerta- Olga, ¿estas ocupada?

Olga: -desde su escritorio- no hermanita, pasa -era mentira ya que ella debía entregar al día siguiente una receta de algún platillo de su creación, no tenia ni minima idea de que hacer-

Helga: -entra- oye, necesito tu consejo, es que, bueno hoy Phoebe me dijo algo que me hizo pensar mucho

Olga: -deja el lápiz a un lado- ¿que te dijo? -voltea su asiento y la mira-

Helga: que, bueno que yo, debería, pues es que... -sin saber como decirlo-

Olga: ¿que tu que Helga? -arquea una ceja-

Helga: ¡argh! -molesta- que viera a Arnold como un amigo y me dejara de atormentar por el, y esas cosas -baja la mirada-

Olga: -se acerca a ella, se sienta a su lado en la cama y pone una mano en su hombro- pues, creo que ella tiene razón, por que si Arnold por algo te hizo que negaras lo que sientes, pues es porque tal vez...

Helga: -la mira cabizbaja- tal vez, ¿que?

Olga: tal vez el no te pueda corresponder -baja la mirada- perdón que te lo diga así de golpe y de manera fría pero... No hay de otra

Helga: -la mira y se levanta- no, esta bien... Ya me voy a dormir, gracias y hasta mañana -sale de la habitación en silencio-

La chica de mayor edad, retoma su tarea con un poco de tristeza pero conciente de las palabras que había dicho, pues tenían en ellas un poco de razón.

**Bien, ahora espero sus reviews con muchas ganas, gracias por leer.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me alegra que les haya gustado mi fic, ya estoy en proceso de terminarlo, me saltaré en el siguiente hasta la fecha del baile jajaja bueno aquí agrego fragmentos de una canción, la cual es The Way You Make Me Feel, de Michael Jackson jajaja si quieren ver el video para que vean en la situación que quise poner a Helga =) sin más espero les guste este capítulo. GRACIAS POR LEERLA Y POR DEJAR REVIEWS. **

Al día siguiente, la pequeña rubia se prepara para ir a la escuela, su hermana claro, como todas las mañanas ya tenia listo su almuerzo

Olga: Helga apúrate que se te hará tarde -dice gritando desde la cocina-

Helga: -bajando las escaleras- si, si ya voy -toma su lonchera azul y emprende el viaje a la escuela- nos vemos

Olga: nos vemos Helga

La chica sale de su casa, comienza a caminar cuando de repente escucha el ruido de una moto acompañado de una voz familiar

Erick: hee hee -ríe- diría la canción... Hey pretty baby with the high heels on... -dice entonado-

Helga: -lo mira y molesta, arquea una ceja- deja de jugar quieres, espero el autobús -se cruza de brazos y lo ignora-

Erick: -sonríe- para que el autobús si te puedo llevar en mi moto...

Helga: prefiero caminar -comienza a caminar-

Erick: ah no, eso no -estaciona la moto y baja de ella- you give me a fever like I never ever know -canta de nuevo esta vez a pasos detrás de ella-

Helga: ¿deja de jugar quieres? -dice cada vez más molesta-

Erick: -se pasa frente a ella y canta de nuevo- cause you're the one for me-ríe-

Helga: -molesta- ¿que pretendes torpe?

Erick: -sonríe- the way you make me feel, you really turn me on... -la mira- vamos nena, que ¿jamás te han dedicado una canción? -la mira y se cruza de brazos-

Helga: eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe zoquete -aun más molesta-

Erick: esta bien, hagamos un trato... Si aceptas que yo te lleve en la moto a la escuela, yo en todo el día no te mirare, no te hablare... Es más haré como si no existieras...

Helga: ¿en todo el día?

Erick: así es... Todo el día -le sonríe y le da el brazo- que dices?

Helga: -lo mira, da la media vuelta y se sube a la moto- que esperas, no quiero llegar tarde por tu culpa -toma el casco de el y se lo pone-

Erick: -sonríe- perfecto... Así me gustan

El chico sube a la moto, arranca y van rumbo a la escuela, al llegar chicos de otros grados los habían visto, quien pasaría desapercibido en una moto así, la rubia quito el casco sin darse cuenta que en había dejado su listón rosa, ya que este se había atorado en el mismo... Ambos chicos partieron al salón, antes de entrar Helga tomo al chico por un hombro

Helga: oye tú, no se te olvide tu parte del trato, ¿entendiste? -lo empuja y entra al salón-

Erick: -hace una mueca de agrado- aja...

La chica toma su lugar a un lado de su inseparable amiga

Helga: hola Phebs -la mira-

Phoebe: hola... Helga? -la mira extrañada-

Helga: ¿que pasa?

Phoebe: tu moño... ¿Porque no te lo pusiste hoy?

Helga: claro que si m-me -toca el lugar donde su moño debería estar- mi moño... ¡Rayos! Se debió de haber quedado en... En e-el... Carro de Olga, si... En el carro... -piensa: se quedo atorado en ese estúpido casco-

Phoebe: te ves extraña sin el, ¿porque no mejor te sueltas el cabello?

Helga: ¡¿estas loca? Se me va a esponjar todo y quedare como león

Phoebe: te presto mi crema para peinar y así no se te esponja -le sonríe-

Helga: solo por hoy, además en el receso pienso recuperar mi moño -mira a Erick de reojo-

Phoebe: aja, bueno vámonos a la hora del receso -vuelve su vista al frente pues la clase ya va a empezar-

El Sr. Simmons comienza con la clase de literatura, seguido por la de matemáticas y terminando con geografía

Sr. Simmons: bueno niños, es todo antes del receso, no hay actividad para entregar, como la mayor parte de las clases estuvieron bien portados y en silencio, los dejare salir, por favor en orden -abre la puerta del salón-

Todos los chicos salen, algunos a almorzar, otros a jugar, o solo a platicar, Phoebe y Helga se dirigen a los sanitarios

Phoebe: toma Helga, -le sonríe y le pasa un frasco-

Helga: ay no puedo creer que te este haciendo caso -se deshace sus dos coletas- mmm que rara me siento

Phoebe: a ver Helga te ayudo -la chica tomo un poco de cera en sus manos y comenzó a cepillar con los dedos el cabello de su amiga-

Helga: -mirándose al espejo- me veo rara... No me siento yo...

Phoebe: ay Helga, tu cabello es muy lindo y te ves bien -acomodándole el cabello-

Helga: como tu digas -pone cara de desagrado-

Phoebe: listo Helga -sonríe- quedo muy bien

Helga: mmm si -se mira desde diferentes lados- si, solo lo tengo suelto... Bueno, gracias Phebs

Phoebe: de nada, ahora, vamos al patio a desayunar, ¿que dices? -sonríe y abre la puerta del baño-

Helga: vamos -sonríe-

Ambas chicas salen, en el camino de los baños al patio, el pequeño cambio de Helga provocaba una que otra mirada, un murmullo a veces, se veía bien

Helga: vamos a la mesa de allá -señala-

Phoebe: vamos -camina a la par de Helga-

Las chicas toman sus asientos y comienzan a comer sus respectivos almuerzos, en otro lugar del mismo patio se encontraban Arnold y Gerald, se lanzaban la pelota de béisbol el uno al otro

Gerald: oye Arnold, esa de allá, no es Helga?

Arnold: ¿donde? -voltea-

Gerald: la de allá, la que esta sentada con Phoebe -le lanza la pelota-

Arnold: -la atrapa y voltea- si, es Helga, solo que se soltó el cabello -sonríe-

Gerald: se ve bien, pero su manera de ser es la que la hace verse mal -ríe-

Arnold: Gerald -dice en modo de reproche- se ve li-lin-linda -se sonroja un poco y lanza la pelota-

Gerald: jajaja viejo de nuevo te esta atacando esa rara fiebre China -atrapa la pelota-

La chica rubia termina su almuerzo se levanta y comienza a caminar

Phoebe: a donde vas Helga?

Helga: por mi moño

Phoebe: eh? -mira que su amiga de dirige hacia Erick, quien en su moto esta almorzando-

Helga: -frente Erick- oye tu, olvide mi moño en tu casco, dámelo

Erick: -sin mirarla- lo lamento, dije que para mi hoy no existirías, sorry preciosa -ríe y muerde su sándwich-

Helga: ¿que? -molesta coloca las manos en sus caderas-

Erick: ese fue el trato ¿no? Yo solo cumplo, por cierto, te ves lindísima así, el cabello suelto te hace notar el fino de tu rostro... -se levanta, hace a Helga a un lado con sutileza, sin mirarla aun de frente y se retira-

Helga: pe-pero a este que le sucede -sonrojada-

Phoebe: -llega corriendo con su amiga- que paso Helga? ¿Estas bien? Te enojaste tanto que hasta te pusiste roja... -la mira-

Helga: -sonrojada- no creo que sea de enojo... Ya vámonos...

Las chicas caminan hacia la entrada de la escuela, Arnold había observado la escena, no le agradaba que Erick y Helga se comenzaran a tratar, era un sentimiento más fuerte del que sentía aquella vez cuando Arnie estaba con Lila... Acaso ¿estos si eran celos?

Gerald: vaya, ese Erick es valiente

Arnold: ¿ah si? ¿Porque?

Gerald: dejar así a Helga, no cualquiera... Se odian

Sid: -llega al lugar- pero del odio al amor

Stinky: -se agrega a la conversación- solo hay un paso

Harold: tal vez ahora si le bajen lo bestia a Helga ¡Ha! ¡Ha! -dice con la boca llena-

Arnold: cállense -dice un poco molesto-

Gerald: tranquilo hermano, es broma -confundido por la expresión del chico-

La campana toca, todos pasan a los salones a retomar sus clases, Helga se hundía en sus pensamientos y preguntaba el porque de esa sensación; Erick parecía no importarle nada, el estaba tan normal como siempre, Arnold por su parte no apartaba la vista de Helga, era muy parecida a esa chica que se había hecho pasar por Cecile, acaso ¿habrá sido ella? Pero algo tienen de diferente, ¿o no?, cada quien pensaba en sus respectivas inquietudes.

Las clases llegan a su final, Arnold se acerca a Helga y comienza a hacerle plática

Arnold: Hem, Helga... ¿Te hiciste algo?

Helga: ¿disculpa? ¿Porque la pregunta? -"lo habrá notado" se preguntaba en el interior-

Arnold: te ves, diferente, por eso te pregunto -"ojala mi sospecha no sea errónea" pensaba el-

Helga: mmm no camarón con pelos, soy la misma, no tengo nada raro en mi -"no lo noto"-

Arnold: ah, pensaba que si, bueno -le sonríe- nos vemos -"no pude decir más, ¿porque?"-

Helga: solo quitas el tiempo, ya vete cabezón, ash -dice mal humorada-

Ese mismo día, la noche se apodera de la cuidad, Helga y Olga no habían podido hablar pues Olga estaba llena de tarea, Helga se encontraba en la sala, miraba la TV, cambiaba una y otra y otra vez el canal, no encontraba nada hasta que escucho una canción, en una estrofa se escucho "Hey pretty baby with the high heels on" en seguida reconoció que esa frase se la había dicho Erick esa mañana, dejo el canal y miro dicho video... Jamás había escuchado al cantante, mucho menos había visto el video... A cada imagen, cada estrofa, ella se imaginaba en el lugar de aquella chica y de igual manera imaginaba a Erick en el lugar del tipo... ¿Que era esta sensación? El corazón latía, las manos sudaban, la sonrisa aparecía y peor, las mejillas se tornaban rojizas... El final del video llego, un abrazo, así terminaba el video, pero ¿porque no con un beso? ¿Que tendrá más valor? ¿Porque seguía sintiendo esto?... Un momento Erick sin mirarla de frente noto su cabello suelto, el que caía por sus hombros y Arnold, bueno el... Simplemente dijo "te ves diferente"...

Helga: ¡que demonios me esta pasando! -grito para luego quedar en silencio-

El viernes había llegado, en el patio estaban todas las chicas

Rhonda: a ver Pataki, ¿cuando piensas admitirlo?

Helga: admitir ¿que princesa? -la mira-

Rhonda: que el martes llegaste con Erick en su moto

Helga: ¿para que? Se nota que el chisme es lo tuyo princesa

Rhonda: ash, solo admítelo... ¿Miedo? Jajaja Pataki al fin alguien te pone atención y lo niegas

Helga: no me interesa y miedo ¿a que? No seas ridícula

Rhonda: hagamos una apuesta, ¿que dices?

Helga: desde que las acciones de tu padre subieron te sientes con la libertad de hacer y deshacer a la gente a tu antojo, entérate que conmigo no será así

Rhonda: ¿tienes miedo de perder?

Helga: ¿perder que? No me provocaras princesa

Rhonda: ay vamos Helga, tienes miedo ¿verdad? Claro, puede que te gane, soy mejor eso no se discute

Helga: ay a ver, que apostamos y sobre ¿que?

Rhonda: la primera que logre una cita con Erick, gana, obvio la perdedora tendrá que comprarle el vestido de su preferencia a la otra, ¿que dices?

Helga: eso es ridículo

Rhonda: ¿miedo?

Helga: es pan comido, es más este domingo debe ser la cita...

Rhonda: jajaja ve sacando tus ahorros pues te voy a ganar -ríe alejándose del lugar-

Helga: -molesta, se queda con su amiga- esta que se cree...

Phoebe: déjala... Pero, ¿porque aceptaste?

Helga: ego Phoebe, ego...

Phoebe: Ay Helga… pues si tu lo dices, esta bien

Rhonda no quería perder el tiempo, lo primero que hizo al entrar al salón fue buscar a Erick

Rhonda: hola guapo –le sonríe-

Erick: ah, hola Loyd, ¿Qué se te ofrece? –dice sin dirigirle la mirada, mientras saca un cuaderno-

Rhonda: eh, disculpa cuando te hablo debes mirarme…

Erick: no puedo, pero dime, ¿Qué deseas?

Rhonda: -suspiro de inconformidad- quería invitarte un helado este domingo, ¿Qué dices? el chofer de mi papi nos llevará

Erick: niña, no es que no quiera, al contrario, mira muchas gracias pero tengo cosas importantes que hacer, es decir… ayudar en la casa, cuidar a mis hermanos y cosas de esas… tal vez tu no sepas que es por toooda la gente que tienes a tu mando pero, uno que es sencillo debe hacer esas cosas por su cuenta, perdóname ¿si?

Rhonda: -molesta- bien, pues no sabe de lo que te pierdes, lastima… vente Nadine, vamos con gente que valga la pena

Erick: -ríe- pobre…

Rhonda: es increíble que me haya dicho que no, nadie me rechaza… bueno pero si me rechazo a mi, no veo que posibilidades hay de que a Helga le diga que si –ríe- vamos Nadine, a nuestros asientos

El domingo llega, Rhonda se encuentra en la tienda de helados en compañía de sus padres cuando de repente

Helga: -llega donde esta ella- hola Rhonda y señores Loyd

Rhonda: -la mira- ¿Qué se te ofrece Helga?

Helga: nada, solo decirte que me debes algo… -sonríe-

Rhonda: -arquea una ceja- ¿disculpa?

Helga: mira quien me acompaña –suelta una carcajada- ¿de que quieres tu helado?

Erick: -entra al lugar- de chocolate esta bien –mira a Rhonda- señorita Loyd, que placer encontrarla aquí

Rhonda queda en un shock, regresando del mismo hace sus berrinches y exige a sus padres salir de ahí, Helga y Erick continúan en su cita de fin de semana, arreglada por supuesto, Helga le había contado todo a Erick, el molesto por ser objeto de apuestas para Rhonda, acepto salir con Helga, aunque en el fondo, era algo que el ya quería.

**De antemano, muchas gracias de nuevo por los review. n.n **


	5. Chapter 5

**Aquí les traigo más de mi fanfic, ojalá les agrade. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews :) ando poco corta de inspiración jajaja pero bueno, a ver si les agrada :3 espero que si. **

Ambos chicos compran sus helados y se disponen a caminar un rato

Erick: y dime… ¿Qué haces en tus tiempos libres?

Helga: no es que te importe, pero me gusta escribir –come un poco de helado-

Erick: ¿escribes? ¿Qué genero te agrada?

Helga: que te importa –come más helado-

Erick: vamos Helga, conmigo no va a funcionar tu escudo… -se pone frente a ella y la toma de los hombros- prometo no dañarte

Helga: -lo mira a los ojos- ¿dañarme tu? ¿escudo? no se de que hablas –se safa y continua caminando-

Erick: -camina detrás de ella- si, muéstrame quien eres en realidad, prometo no lastimarte, no burlarme, no herirte, no criticarte, no nada… a mi no me agradan las personas que usan mascaras para aparentar quienes no son en realidad

Helga: -voltea a verlo un poco molesta- ¿estas insinuando que yo soy falsa?

Erick: si –la mira-

Helga: -lo empuja- ¿Quién demonios te crees para decirme eso?

Erick: -recibe el empujón sin gestos o expresiones- ¿tan malo es lo que sientes que te escudas siendo así? vamos, sabes que tengo razón

Helga: -lo empuja de nuevo- tu que sabes –le grita molesta-

Erick: entonces, ¿Por qué te enojas? la verdad a veces nos dueles y otras veces nos incomoda ¿cierto?

Helga: no es asunto tuyo, si tan solo me pudieras entender –desvía la mirada-

Erick: tal vez no te entienda, pero puedo ayudarte, pues escucharte –se acerca un poco a ella-

Helga: tranquilo amigo, no porque te portes lindo conmigo, cederé –se aleja-

Erick: vamos Helga, prometo que lo que me digas no lo sabrá nadie, solo yo y mi alma… insisto, ¿es tan malo lo que te pasa?

Helga: tú estarías igual si a la persona a la que le consagras casi toda tu vida, este con otra… -baja la mirada-

Erick: ¿disculpa? –se acerca para mirarla-

Helga: -con lagrimas en los ojos y un tono alto de voz le responde- le escribo poemas, le dedico miles de letras, mis insomnios, sonrisas, versos, suspiros, lagrimas y dolores tienen su nombre y apellido, no me imagino la vida al lado de alguien más, lo amo –comienza a llorar- pero no soy lo suficiente para el, por algo cuando le declare lo que siento me rechazo, hizo que negará todo y todos tienen razón es tiempo de olvidarlo, de no hacerle más altares, de no escribir más en su nombre, de no verle con ojos de amor, despreciarlo de verdad, no soñarlo… ¡ya me canse de esto!

La rubia en su coraje, le suelta una cachetada al chico que la acompañaba, pero él siendo un poco más hábil la detuvo, la tomo suavemente de la mano, la jalo hacia el y la consoló en un tierno abrazo, ella al principio se negaba a estar entre sus brazos

Helga: -tratando de liberarse- ¡suéltame imbécil!

Erick: -sin decir una palabra, el seguía abrazándola a su pecho, con firmeza pero sin lastimarla-

Helga: ya… -dice con tono bajo, cede al abrazo y llora como nunca en los brazos de ese chico-

Erick: eso es… -la despega un poco de su pecho, la mira, toma con suavidad su barbilla y levanta su mirada- cuando digo que yo no lastimare, es porque de verdad no lo haré

Helga: -lo mira, sin decir nada, vuelve al regazo del chico a seguir llorando-

Ambos se quedan así por un tiempo, estaban en el puente de la ciudad, el atardecer caía sobre ellos, se veían las sombras, creían que eran los únicos ahí pero se equivocaban

Stinky: -mirando de lejos- si, como lo dije, del odio al amor solo hay un paso –sin decir más, toma su bicicleta y parte del lugar-

La siguiente semana pasa rápido, ya es viernes y todos están en el salón… Helga y Erick habían llegado juntos todos los días, trabajan en pareja, almorzaban juntos, eran inseparables pues después de aquel domingo ambos se tenían una confianza irrompible, se trataban bien y se conocían el uno al otro, eran hasta ahora, muy buenos amigos, pero esta situación a alguien le incomodaba… "¿Qué son Erick y Helga porque pasan tanto tiempo juntos?"

Las tareas para el baile de graduación ya se habían repartido desde el lunes, Rhonda y Curly serian encargados de decoración, Stinky Sid y Harold de la iluminación, Gerald Phoebe y Nadine de la música, y así consecutivamente, la comida, esencial claro, había quedado en manos de Arnold y Helga, todos se ponían de acuerdo después de clases, se juntaban en el receso y en clases libres, ellos no pues Helga prefería estar con Erick o Phoebe que acercarse a Arnold.

Sr. Simmons: niños, niños calmados por favor -dice al frente del grupo- gracias, bueno ha pasado una semana, ¿como van con sus tareas?

Rhonda: -se levanta de su asiento- bien, me imagino pero quisiera pedirle un favor

Sr. Simmons: vaya Rhonda, me halaga que me pidan favores, dime ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

Rhonda: gracias, ¿podría dejarnos una hora libre todos los días antes de terminar las clases?, así nos ayuda a ponernos de acuerdo más rápido

Sr. Simmons: es una buena idea, además ya casi terminamos los temas del curso, esta bien, pueden tomarse la última hora para ponerse de acuerdo

Rhonda: gracias señor Simmons

Las clases continuaron su curso, al final del día el señor Simmons les dejo juntarse para así platicar y terminar los detalles de sus respectivas tareas.

Todos se reúnen con sus compañeros, el pequeño rubio se acerco a su compañera, no se habían hablado en toda la semana, pues Helga ni siquiera tenía tiempo de molestarlo o llamarlo por su apodo, Arnold gentil como siempre, se acerco a donde ella estaba

Arnold: vaya, de nuevo juntos... Como en la ocasión del huevo, disculpa por no buscarte antes -dice acercándose a la rubia-

Helga: no te preocupes... Espero esta vez no me comiences a decir que no es conmigo con quien quisiera trabajar, ya lo se, no es necesario que lo repitas -lo mira-

Arnold: no, no para nada, esta vez será diferente Helga -le sonríe y antes de sentarse, coloca su mano sobre la de ella-

Helga: esta bien -quita su mano- ¿que tienes en mente?

Arnold: -desconcertado toma su asiento- pues, buffet tal vez -la mira-

Helga: ¿buffet?

Arnold: bueno, así podríamos satisfacer todos los gustos, con diferentes platillos -le sonríe-

Helga: mmm si, creo tienes razón –la chica no mira ni un instante al chico-

Arnold: aja... -dice desanimado-

El rubio no entendía porque el cambio, la chica era realmente indiferente ante el, ni siquiera se molestaba en decirle un apodo, esto no le agradaba al chico, seria acaso que Erick tomaba ya su lugar

Arnold: Helga, ¿te sientes bien?

Helga: si, ¿porque?

Arnold: no me haz llamado por mi apodo... en toda la semana

Helga: ¿y? Eso que tiene que ver

Arnold: pues es raro, a decir verdad -desvía la mirada y se sonroja- me agrada como me tratabas

Helga: -se nota indiferente- ah, pues acostúmbrate a esta manera, las personas cambian Arnold

Arnold: -sorprendido- e-est-esta bien -baja la mirada-

Helga ahora si hablaba en serio, su propósito de olvidar a Arnold o de verlo como alguien más era su prioridad, su meta, y ella todo lo que se proponía, lo cumplía, por dentro sufría pero sabia que era lo mejor, el domingo se dio cuenta de que su mundo no acaba ni empezaba con Arnold, al contrario... Había más personas, que claro, se preocupaban más por ella, entre ellos Erick... Esta vez, se desharía de ese sentimiento, nada de pócimas mágicas, nada de embrujos, solo contaba con su fuerza de voluntad y amor a su persona

Helga: y ¿entonces? ¿Solo eso propones?

Arnold: s-si

Helga: -rueda los ojos- piensa en algo más por favor

Arnold: -la mira- ¿en que más puedo pensar? deja te aviso que no soy Erick –se cruza de brazos-

Helga: ¿que? -lo mira y arquea una ceja-

Arnold: si, que ya se que hubieras preferido a tu nov-novi-amigo Erick, pero ni modo, te toco conmigo y no se me ocurre algo más -pensaba que provocándola, ella regresaría a ser como antes-

Helga: Ya ponte a pensar en algo quieres y deja de decir tonterías

Arnold: es fácil olvidar las cosas, ¿verdad? –dice molesto-

Helga: ¿de que hablas?

Arnold: claro, llega alguien mejor y lo primero que hacen es andar detrás de el como si el tipo fuese la gran cosa –le dice en voz baja-

Helga: ya déjate de locuras y si vas a hablar, se claro y ve al punto quieres, no andes con rodeos –lo mira-

Arnold: ¿ya se te olvido lo que paso en Industrias Futuro?

Helga: -desvía la mirada- desde cuando

Arnold: -la toma de una mano- ¿es en serio?

Helga: mira, no es tiempo de ponerse a hablar de estupideces, además ya paso un año que ganas con recordarlo

Arnold: quiero que me digas si aun sientes eso por mí

Helga: -lo mira sin decir palabra alguna-

Arnold: respóndeme Helga, ¿aun sientes eso por mí?

Helga: ¿para que quieres saber? ¿de nuevo me harás negarlo?

Arnold: no, no ese fue mi error yo solo quería, bueno es que últimamente, yo siento que, pues… como te digo –soba su brazo en señal de nerviosismo-

Helga: no me digas nada mejor –lo mira molesta-

Arnold: por cierto, cuando te soltaste el cabello te parecías mucho a una cita de San Valentín que tuve hace tiempo –la mira curioso-

Helga: -nerviosa- ¿y-yo? no, no para nada, a veces pues l-las per-personas se pa-parecen a otras pero solo eso

Arnold: ¿segura? bueno, porque si me ayudaste a salvar el vecindario haciéndote pasar por alguien más pues… es viable que yo piense que tu pudiste hacer algo como cambiar la carta de la verdadera Cecile

Helga: no digas idioteces ¿quieres? –molesta-

Arnold: ah se me olvidaba, que ahora el señor guapura es el que esta en tu lista –desvía molesto la mirada-

Helga: ¿Qué insinúas torpe?

Arnold: insinúo que ahora ese pedazo de traje andante, con gran ego, horrible motocicleta y espantosa forma de ser trae loco a todo mundo, inclusive a ti, pero quisiera ver que haces sin el

Helga: jajaja no me hagas reír, ¿estas celoso?

Arnold: quisieras –celoso- ¿yo celoso de ese pedazo de redrojo? ni si quiera me llega a los talones

Helga: vaya, ¿Qué mosca te pico?

Arnold: es que ¿Qué le ven?

Helga: te aclaro que el solo es mi amigo

Arnold: si, como no, ¿ahora así se les llama? no me digas, no te creo

Helga: ¿te afectaría en algo si digo que somos algo más?

Arnold: claro, porque yo te quiero y mucho, no puedes fijarte en nadie más, tu me amas y yo, bueno tenemos que hablar, a solas y no en el salón, te veo en el campo Gerald, ¿si?

Helga: nada de lo que digas ya, me hará cambiar de opinión pero esta bien ahí te veo a las 6 de la tarde

Arnold: gracias

Ambos quedan en silencio poco tiempo pues la campana segundo después suena, la hora de la salida había llegado, todos partieron a sus hogares, Helga aun no creía lo que Arnold le había dicho, se había puesto celoso, pero aun así no menciono las palabras que Helga anhelaba escuchar

La hora llego, Helga ya estaba en el campo Gerald, pero Arnold aun no llegaba, ella decidió esperar un poco más

Los minutos pasaron, ella se comenzaba a molestar, tal vez le tomo el pelo, decidida a terminar de una vez por todas con esa situación decidió irlo a buscar a la pensión donde el vivía

Helga: ese pelmazo, no se porque le hice caso, ¡demonios! –renegaba al son de su caminar- es un torpe, estúpido y bruto para variar, solo juega conmigo, pero ya no Arnold, ya no

La chica se encontraba a pocos pasos de la escalera de incendios de Sunset Arms, miro hacia arriba a donde se encontraba la escalera de incendios, vio una sombra, era inconfundible pues tenía la forma de un balón de futbol americano

Helga: si, me dejo plantada –dice sin despegar la mirada de la ventana- idiota

En la ventana, además de la silueta del chico, aparece otra, de frente a él

Helga: ¿Qué? pero si esa silueta es igual a la de –pone atención- a la de Lila, si es el-ella como no reconocer esas trenzas, esos listones… si pero, ¿Qué significa? ¿Por qué están juntos?

Ambas siluetas se ponen frente a frente, pareciera que se miran y sin más, se besan.

La rubia no podía creer lo que veía, si esas siluetas correspondían a Arnold y Lila, significaría entonces que ellos se estaban besando, pero, entonces… Arnold había preferido estar con Lila, por eso la había dejado plantada, era inconcebible, Helga se sentía muy mal, ella ya no quiso aclarar nada, era la gota que había derramado el vaso, era más que definitivo que ahora si estaba más que dispuesta a olvidar a ese dulce tormento. Ella tenía el corazón destrozado, aun decidió no llorar, no quería darle más importancia, más claro no podía estar todo.

Ella llego a su casa, subió a su habitación sin decir una palabra y se encerro, paso la noche llorando sobre su cama hasta que el sueño la vencio.

Un extraño sueño la acompaño, Helga estaba frente a Arnold, le soltaba una bofetada y tomaba a alguien de la mano, gritando que a ese alguien lo amaba, ya que la había salvado de seguir en ese hoyo, de ese sufrimiento, volteaba la vista y a quien veía en ese momento era a Erick, quien le sonreía sutilmente y pedidamente enamorado.

Ella despertó, sin saber el porque de ese sueño, no se quería levantar, no quería ir a la escuela, solo quería quedarse acostada ahí en la cama, no tenía hambre, frío, sueño o alguna otra sensación, solo no quería saber nada.

**Ya sé, ya sé jajaja Lilia x Arnold no va, pero es una sorpresa muajajaja jajaja no se me pongan punks jajaja es algo que ya verán, no tiene nada que ver XD n.n ojalá les haya gustado, espero reviews n.n **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno aquí les traigo más de mi fanfic, no saben lo alagada que me siento al leer sus reviews, se ve que Angie, Lunita y Yaki no olvidaron que Arnie y Lila se traigan algo, jajaja Eleonor me encanto tu review xD estuvo muy gracioso jajaja y Diana, tienes razón a veces por alguien nos descuidamos a nosotros mismos, pues bueno, aquí les traigo el sexto capítulo, un poco largo espero no se aburran.**

Olga se da cuenta de que Helga aun no baja a desayunar, es sábado es normal que se levantara tarde, pero pasaban de las 12 y la chica no era tan perezosa, su hermana decidió averiguar que pasaba

Olga: hermanita, ¿estas bien? -dice al tiempo que toca la puerta-

Helga: aja

Olga: ¿segura? ¿Puedo pasar? -gira la perilla-

Helga: como quieras -se voltea del otro lado de la cama para evitar que su hermana viera que ella lloraba-

Olga: ¿te sientes mal? -dice acercándose a la cama-

Helga: si

Olga: ¿de gripe?

Helga: aja

Olga: -se sienta a la orilla de la cama- vamos Helga, no me mientas

Helga: solo te estoy respondiendo

Olga: pero con mentiras, mírame si... Dime que te pasa, o acaso no me tienes confianza... De nuevo -toca el hombro de su hermana-

Helga: -suspira, seca sus lagrimas y voltea a ver a su hermana-

Olga: ¿que te pasa? ¿Porque lloras? -seca sutilmente sus lágrimas-

Helga: los vi...

Olga: ¿los viste? ¿A quienes?

La chica comienza a narrarle todo lo ocurrió, Olga tenia que actualizar su información al respecto, ya que la semana que pasaba había sido de exámenes, trabajos y tareas para ella

Olga: ¿hablas en serio?

Helga: si eso fue lo que vi -lloraba-

Olga: debe ser una confusión

Helga: ¿estas loca? ¿O que te sucede?

Olga: podría ser, anda ven -le abre los brazos en señal de abrazo-

Helga: es que, bue-bueno... -se lanza a los brazos de su hermana-

Olga: -la recibe con cariño- ya pasara, ya veras, mejor ya olvídalo, no es justo que mientras el juega contigo y tu sentir, tu estas aquí en mi regazo llorando, mi niña valórate por favor, quiérete y deja de perder el tiempo con alguien que ya demostró que no vale la pena

Helga: ¿crees que de verdad no lo vale?

Olga: pero claro -dice mientras acaricia su cabello con cariño- puede ser muy buena gente pero con un corazón enamorado como el tuyo, es de lo peor

Helga: si, es algo desconsiderado, bueno a veces -se seca las lagrimas y vuelve a abrazar a su hermana-

Olga: tú lo haz dicho, además hay mucha gente que te quiere, estamos mis papás y yo, Phoebe, la doctora Blitz, Erick -hace énfasis en el último nombre-

Helga: ese es un tonto -sonríe sin darse cuenta-

Olga: un tonto que te cuida -ríe un poco-

Helga: ay ya, no me hagas burla si

Olga: -la deja de abrazar- esta bien -se levanta- bueno, deja esa tristeza, date un baño y vamos a cobrar esa apuesta -ríe-

Helga: cierto, bueno tal vez molestando a la princesa Loyd se me quite un poco la tristeza -sonríe-

Olga: -le sonríe- bueno, te espero en la cocina para desayunar -sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella-

La chica se queda sentada a la orilla de la cama, lleva sus dos manos al rostro, se pone sus audífonos, busca una canción y en seguida saca su inseparable relicario de debajo de la almohada

Helga: -mira la foto del relicario- ay Arnold, ¿porque tenían que ser las cosas así? Sabes, contigo es con el único niño con el que me he soñado en el altar, quería conocer a tu lado las ciudades más lindas del mundo, soy... No, era capaz hasta de encontrar a tus padres solo por verte feliz, -se sonríe un poco- digo, si ya en tu nombre hice muchas locuras, que haga más no seria extraño, todas las noches en vela que te regale, todos los libros de poemas que te escribí, esos locos altares... Todo ya será pasado y ojala algún día, cuando los vuelva a ver en lugar de sentir dolor, solo sonría y diga "que buen recuerdo". Ay Arnold, todo lo que he hecho por ti, ahora me pregunto, ¿que haz hecho tú por mí? -suspira- es tiempo de olvidarte, tiempo de sacarte de mi corazón, ya te dedique más de la mitad de mi vida, ¿donde he quedado yo? ¿A donde he dejado a mi familia y amigos? Todos a un lado, solo por ti, eres buena gente no lo niego, pero sin darte cuenta mataste un corazón enamorado... -guarda el relicario en un cajón- suerte y ojala seas feliz...

La canción se seguía reproduciendo, ella tomo sus libros de poemas, altares y fotos del chico, los acomodo modosamente en una caja de cartón y las llevo al armario

Helga: termina tu capitulo Arnold y empieza mi vida... -suspira y canta en voz baja el coro de la canción- dedicarte un verso más, esta de más así que corre como siempre que no iré detrás -guarda un poco de silencio, baja la mirada y deja escapar una lagrima- la última Arnold -la chica seca su mejilla, sale del armario-

La pequeña rubia deja a un lado su reproductor de música, se mete al baño y toma una ducha, más relajada y segura de si, se pone sus ropas, arregla su moño y corre al encuentro de su hermana

Ambas chicas toman el desayuno, lavan los trastes utilizados y se disponen a salir a dar la vuelta, Olga manejaba y Helga se encargaba de la música, encontraron una canción que a ambas les gustaba y por supuesto, sabiendo la letra, la cantaron al unísono.

Helga y Olga: Give yourself a little love, no esperes más give it up for all the world muévelo más, tu corazón lo sabe, come on and joy the latin party -cantan al son de la canción-

Mientras en Sunset Arms...

Arnold: ay Arnie es increíble que ayer nos tuviéramos que regresar el abuelo y yo a la central de autobuses a buscar tu maleta, por tu descuido ya no fui a esa importante cita -dice molesto-

Arnie: hubiera ido yo, pero Lila estaba aquí y ni modo de dejarla esperando

Arnold: que caballeroso eh -dice en tono sarcástico- baquetón -murmura-

Arnie: discúlpame, además eso se arregla yéndola a buscar a su casa, o ¿ya no quieres hablar con ella?

Arnold: claro que quiero, pero debemos primero de ayudar al abuelo al mantenimiento de la pensión

Arnie: ¿bromeas?

Arnold: no -le dice molesto-

Arnie: entre el abuelo y yo podemos, ve a verla, no te preocupes

Arnold: ¿y dejar al abuelo?

Arnie: estará conmigo

Arnold: los deberes primero Arnie

Arnie: algo me dice que no sabes la diferencia entre prioridad, urgencia y compromiso

Arnold: ¿que?

Arnie: la prioridad es cuando algo o alguien esta por sobre todas las cosas y demás personas, la urgencia cuando en ese momento debes decir o hacer algo y compromiso, ese no es en el instante pero sabes que a la primer oportunidad o tiempo que tengas lo debes hacer

Arnold: -impresionado- ¿Arnie?

Arnie: ¿que? -hace su extraño ruido de nariz-

Arnold: pues tienes razón, creo... Bueno dejémonos de charlas y a trabajar

Arnie: -murmura- no entendió lo que le quise decir

Ambos chicos van al encuentro con el abuelo, toman las herramientas necesarias, un poco de madera, cintas de aislar y todo lo que vayan a necesitar para el trabajo de mantenimiento de la pensión

El timbre de la mansión Loyd suena, al llamado abre una gentil mujer, parecía ser el ama de llaves o algo así, ya que traía el típico uniforme

Ama de llaves: Buenas Tardes, residencia Loyd, ¿Qué se les ofrece?

Helga: -murmura- vaya… gente a su servicio

Olga: shhh -murmura y le da un codazo- disculpe, buenas tardes, somos Olga y Helga Pataki, venimos a buscar a la señorita Rhonda, ¿se encontrara?

Ama de llaves: un momento por favor, las anunciare y si la señorita desea atenderles, ella las recibirá

Ambas chicas se quedaron esperando casi 10 minutos y de pie, hasta que por fin se abrió la puerta, era Rhonda

Rhonda: Patakis un placer, para ustedes el conocer mi residencia –las invita a pasar- y ¿Qué se les ofrece?

Helga: vengo por mi vestido, princesa –le sonríe altanera-

Rhonda. Ash pensaba que se te había olvidado –se cruza de brazos molesta-

Helga: quiero que sea el más lindo, no importa el precio, total tú eres de las más ricas del vecindario así que no te costará –ríe-

Rhonda: ¿el más lindo? bromeas, tú ¿para que quieres un vestido así?

Helga: Rhonda, todavía preguntas ¡ja! pues te diré, la acompañante de uno de los chicos más populares de la 118 debe ir bien presentable

Rhonda: jajaja –ríe- ¿Lorenzo? –dice con tono burlón y sarcástico-

Helga: no princesa, no seas tan graciosa y aunque te duela, yo seré la acompañante de Erick Bautista

Rhonda: ¡ya! ¡Ya! vamos por tu tonto vestido –toma un bolsa que estaba por ahí cerca y sale junto con las chicas- ¿nos iremos en ese auto?

Olga: claro es el mío

Rhonda: Olga, querida deberías de conseguir algo mejor –se acerca al auto- mejor que nos lleve un chofer

Olga: eh gracias, pero yo las puedo llevar, eso de chóferes no es de nuestro agrado y bueno, la que perdió la apuesta eres tu así que es a nuestra manera, ni modo –se encoge de hombros-

Rhonda: dejaran de ser hermanas –sube molesta a la parte trasera del auto-

Las tres chicas van de tienda en tienda, Helga parece maniquí se probaba uno y otro y otro vestido, el que le gustaba a ella le desagradaba a las otras dos, el que les agradaba a las otras dos causaba desagrado en Helga, estuvieron así hasta tarde hasta que al fin se decidieron las 3 por uno, con toques rosas, morados y blancos, estaba muy lindo

Helga: pero a ver princesa, ¿Por qué dices que este esta perfecto?

Rhonda: pues por la temática que tendrá el baile de graduación

Olga: ¿sobre que será?

Rhonda: después te diré ahora debemos ir por el mío y por otras cosas que necesitaremos para ese día

Las chicas volvieron a hacer el recorrido por toda la plaza comercial "Hillwood", terminadas las compras, Olga amablemente dejo en su hogar a Rhonda para después retarse a casa

Arnold había intentado varias veces llamar a Helga, pero el teléfono jamás fue contestado, después d timbres, la voz que se escuchaba era la de la grabadora, pidiendo dejara el mensaje, Arnold no quería dejar un mensaje, el quería hablar con Helga pero ese sábado, ya no pudo, tendría que esperar hasta mañana

Las dos semanas faltantes pasaban como agua, todo giraba en torno al baile de graduación, las luces debían ser perfectas, la música la mejor de todas, Rhonda y Curly ya había avisado al grupo como debían ser sus vestidos en caso de las niñas y los trajes en caso de los chicos, la comida… era la del problema, Helga se la pasaba evitando a Arnold, esquivándolo, trataba de no pasar por donde se encontrara el, se escondía y hacia hasta lo imposible por no topárselo, era obvio ya que ella de verdad no quería saber nada más de él

Jueves 5 de Julio, faltan solo horas para que el gran día llegara, el Sr. Simmons había pedido que solo los chicos del grupo asistiera al salón de profesores después del receso, ahí el les haría un anuncio

Todos se encontraban ahí, Harold, Stinky, Sid y compañía, el Sr. Simmons entro al salón, cerro la puerta y miro a los chicos

Sr. Simmons: bueno niños, gracias por venir, lo que les quería decir es que, como es tradición en cada baile de graduación, los chicos como ustedes, deben llevar una pareja, no importa quien o de donde sea, solo importa que esa persona sea especial para ustedes, ella sabrá lo especial que es para ustedes

Harold: ¿y como las vamos a invitar o que?

Stinky: si, no entiendo, es complicado

Sid: ¿invitar a alguien especial?

Gerald: permítame señor Simmons –aclara su garganta- la tradición del baile de graduación se remota a antes de nuestros padres, de nuestros abuelos, desde que las declaraciones de amor en el baile de graduación existieron, a nosotros los chicos que tenemos ese amor platónico o que queremos mostrarle a alguien lo especial que es, se nos ha dado el instructivo perfecto para eso, todo empieza con una pequeña pulsera con una pequeña y linda rosa artificial, nosotros debemos darle esa rosa a esa chica especial cuando vayamos a recogerlas a sus respectivo hogares

Sr. Simmons: eh, si así es Gerald, pero –es interrumpido-

Curly: mi hermosa Rhonda y yo hemos cambiado eso, ella cursi como siempre, quiso que la flor la portáramos nosotros, todos llegarían por separado al baile ya estando ahí, nuestros ojos nos guiarán hasta esa bella dama

Stinky: sigo sin entender –dice rascándose la cabeza-

Arnold: llegas al baile, buscas a la chica que te guste y le das la flor, con eso ella bailará la canción final a tu lado, ¿ya?

Stinky: ah, ahora si entendí –sonríe-

Sr. Simmons: bueno chicos, aquí están, escojan la flor del color que más les agrade –saca una pequeña caja la cual contenía dichas pulseras-

Todo esta listo, esa misma tarde, Helga invita a Erick a cenar, claro en compañía de su hermana ya que sus padres, unas vez más no estaban, pareciera que habían ido a comprar unas cuantas cosas para tener listas las compras del mes

El timbre de la casa Pataki suena, Olga es quien atiende al llamado

Olga: oh, Hola, debes ser Erick, pasa por favor, Helga esta en la sala viendo luchas

Erick: usted debe ser Olga, mucho gusto, Erick Bautista para servirle –le da la mano-

Olga: -estrecha su mano- muy amable, el gusto es mío, anda ve con Helga

Efectivamente, la chica rubia estaba postrada en el sillón viendo la tv, cuando el chico llego, lo miro y con una seña lo invito a que tomará asiento a su lado

Helga: vaya, que puntual eres tonto –le sonríe-

Erick: -sonríe- soy un tonto puntual

Helga: deja de repetir lo que digo –lo mira-

Erick: -ríe- perdona, de repente me creo un loro, tú sabes

Helga: ¿de repente? claro que no, tú siempre –ríe-

Erick: -sonríe y la mira fijamente- que linda eres cuando ríes

Helga: -se sonroja- cállate –de un empujón, lo lanza fuera del sillón-

Erick: -en el suelo- vaya, eso duele –se levanta y se soba un poco la espalda- con que esas tenemos pequeña gruñona –se acerca a ella-

Helga: no te tengo miedo, ¿Qué me puede hacer alguien como tu? –se cruza de brazos aun sentada en el sillón-

Erick: ¿quieres saber? –se acerca un poco más-

Helga: -sonrojada y nerviosa- a- a ve-ver –lo reta-

Erick: ¡esto! –se lanza sobre ella tratando de no lastimarla y comienza un ataque de cosquillas- sonríe, que así te ves más linda –dice sin dejar en paz a la chica-

Helga: -sonrojada y muerta de la risa- jajaja ¡ya! ¡Ya! ¡déjame!

Los tres pasaron la velada juntos, después de cenar, Erick y Helga subieron al tejado de la casa

Erick: son lindas, ¿no crees?

Helga: -aclara si garganta- ¿Quiénes?

Erick: ellas –mira al cielo-

Helga: -seria- ¿Quiénes ellas, eh?

Erick: tontita, las estrellas –la mira-

Helga: -apenada- ah si, ellas –mira el cielo- hacia tanto que ya no las veía, y tienes razón, son lindas, oye

Erick: dime –mira de nuevo a las estrellas-

Helga: ¿Qué les dijo el Sr. Simmons? ¿Por qué solo los cito a ustedes?

Erick: es secreto

Helga: ¡oh vamos! no diré nada, ándale, dime que les digo

Erick: algo sobre el baile de graduación

Helga: pero que les dijo

Erick: que niños con niñas, no pueden llegar juntos

Helga: ¿Qué? pero ¿Por qué?

Erick: porque según Rhonda y Curly –dice en tono poético y burlón- los ojos del corazón te guiaran hacia esa persona especial –ríe-

Helga: -ríe a la par- vaya, ahora entiendo el porque de los antifaces y las mascaras, que locura

Erick: Helga –la mira-

Helga: ¿Qué quieres? –lo mira-

Erick: -saca la pulsera del baile de una bolsa de su chamarra- no quiero esperar hasta mañana

Helga: y eso, ¿Qué es? –mira la rosa-

Erick: este es el distintivo que traerá esa persona especial –le toma una mano-

Helga: entonces…

Erick: -suspira- ¿bailarías la última canción del baile conmigo? –le pone la pulsera en la mano-

Helga: -se sonroja- y-yo pu-pues si, bueno gra-gra –toma aire- gracias por creer que puedo ser especial

Erick: -tomas sus manos entrelazándolas con las de el- no creo que seas especial, es que tu, solo tu, eres especial antes los ojos de todos, eres única e irrepetible –le toma con una mano la barbilla-

Helga: yo pues yo –nerviosa y más sonrojada-

Erick: no digas más –acerca poco a poco su rostro al de ella-

Helga: -siente un poco más cerca la respiración del chico, comienza a cerrar los ojos, pero en un instante, ella se aparta- acepto solo bailar contigo, ya puedes irte a tu casa –le da la espalda-

Erick: -suspira- tan cerca… esta bien, pero ¿Cómo te reconoceré mañana?

Helga: antifaz con plumas rosa y azul pastel –sin mirarle-

Erick: esta bien –con un rápido movimiento le da un beso en la mejilla para enseguida retirarse de ahí-

El día llego, desde temprano las chicas se reunieron en casa de Pataki, llevaban sus elegantes vestidos, llenos de olanes todas de diferente color, de igual manera llevaban maquillajes, perfumes, todo lo que se pudieran imaginar, era su noche, su momento y no lo dejarían pasar, ya todas estaban bañadas, algunas se ayudaban con los cierres de los vestidos, otras con los zapatos, Olga ayudaba a algunas cuantas al maquillaje, claro eso no debía faltar, todas querían estar irreconocibles, pues para cuando estuvieran en el baile, su chico ideal si era astuto las reconocieran y bailaran juntos la última canción del día.

Una a una se iban terminando, faltaban poco más de 2 horas para que empezará el baile, Rhonda precavida de que ningún chico hiciera trampa, llevo a todas las chicas de casa de Helga al gimnasio de la YMAA en una limosina, claro parecían quinceañeras pero de la edad media, ya que esos vestidos detonaban rasgos de esa época

Antes de llegar todas se colocaron los antifaces, una a una fueron bajando de la lujosa limosina para después entrar una a una al gimnasio, adornado espectacularmente, era una combinación Romeo y Julieta, El Fantasma de la Opera, Carmen y más

La música sonaba tranquila, los niños claro, estaban en grupo, al ver a aquel grupo de peculiares "princesas" quedaron boquiabiertos, nadie creería que se vieran tan bien, las personas invitadas y uno que otro colado, miraban, era la mejor fiesta de graduación en la historia del YMAA

La maestra de ceremonias, Abigail da la bienvenida

Abigail: Damas y Caballeros, Amigos y Amigas, sean todos bienvenidos al baile de graduación del grupo 601, de la escuela publica numero 118, recibamos con un cariñoso y caluroso aplauso a los graduados y a su profesor, claro, el Señor Simmons

Todos pasan al frente del gimnasio, saludan muchos a sus familiares, otros sienten nostalgia y otros simplemente disfrutan el momento, Rhonda claro, estaba rodeada de cámaras pues sus padre, tíos y primos no iban a pasar desapercibida dicha ocasión

Abigail: los invitamos pues a que disfruten del excelente banquete buffet que prepararon, las deliciosas bebidas que se les ofrecen y sin duda, se les invita a bailar las canciones cuidadosamente elegidas para este día, sin más que decir, FELICIDADES GRADUADOS, ESTA ES SU NOCHE.

El gimnasio de YMAA se llena de aplausos, algunas primas y hermanas gritaban echándole porras a sus graduados, muchos padres sentían el orgullo fluir por sus venas pues sus niños pasaban a una etapa más de la vida, y claro la más importante, se podría decir que dejaban de ser niños para ser adolescentes

El gimnasio se llenaba de gente, algunas personas comían, otras charlaban, otras más se aventaban a bailar la canción que sonara, pero los graduados, chicas con chicas y chicos con chicos aun no daban inicio, poco a poco se comenzaban a esparcir

Gerald: como no reconocer ese par de ojitos nipones –le dice suavemente al oído a la pequeña Phoebe-

Phoebe: -sonrojada sonríe nerviosa- ay Gerald, sabía que me reconocerías

Gerald: pero como no he de hacerlo –la toma de la mano-

Phoebe: que guapo se ve joven enmascarado –ríe coquetamente-

Gerald: lo mismo digo mi bella princesa asiática –pone la pulsera con la rosa en la mano derecha de la chica-

Phoebe: ¿y esto?

Gerald: esto, es la invitación a bailar conmigo la última canción del baile, ¿aceptas?

Phoebe: claro que acepto

Ambos chicos se quedaron horas charlando, el se ofreció para ir por un par de vasos de ponche, para poder seguir charlando

Harold solo buscaba de que platillo tomar más comida, hasta que en el tazón de ponche se encontró con alguien

Patty: hola Harold

Harold: Pa-Patty ¿Cómo me reconociste?

Patty: si te digo, no me creerías –le sonríe-

Otra parejita que se unía en la noche, así consecutivamente, Sid y Sheena platicaban pues en el ultimo año de primaria habían convivido un poco más por los trabajos en equipo, Peapod al fin se había animado a buscar a Nadine, los demás chicos estaban más preocupados por el partido de la noche anterior, por el ultimo lanzamiento en videojuegos o las luchas del fin de semana pasado

Una bella niña, atraviesa el salón del YMAA y llega donde se encuentra el niño rubio con peculiar cabeza en forma de balón

Lila: Arnold, ¿eres tú o Arnie?

Arnold: ¿Lila? soy yo Arnold, vaya si no es por tu voz no te reconozco

Lila: lo que hace un poco de maquillaje y un antifaz bien adornado

Arnold: -ríe- jajaja claro, acompáñame –la toma de la mano-

Ambos chicos se acercan a la puerta que da hacia la alberca del gimnasio

Arnold: mira, ponte esto –le da la pulsera-

Lila: ¿Qué es esto?

Arnold: con esta pulsera Arnie te va a reconocer y así podrás estar con el

Lila: esta bien Arnold –lo abraza- gracias por toda la ayuda

Arnold: -le responde el abrazo- ni que lo digas

En el momento del abrazo, Rhonda se asoma para después ir a contárselo a las demás

Rhonda: chicas, chicas, ¿Qué creen?

Helga: ¿Qué pasa Rhonda?

Rhonda: al fin son novios –emocionada-

Helga: ¿Quiénes?

Rhonda: pues Arnold y Lila, vi como el le daba la rosa a ella y –mira la mano de Helga- y a ti, ¿a que hora te dieron eso?

Helga: no te interesa –se da la media vuelta y camina hacia el tazón de ponche-

Rhonda: -dirigiéndose a las demás- cuanta bipolaridad en una persona

Arnold y Lila de nuevo entran al gimnasio, se separan por un momento, Arnold camina hacia el tazón de ponche y ahí se topa con Helga, claro, no reconociéndola

Arnold: ¡oh! lo lamento –dice cuando las manos chocan para tomar un vaso-

Helga: -lo mira- no hay problema

Arnold: ¿Helga? –le busca la mirada-

Helga: -voltea el rostro- no –toma un pequeño mini sándwich-

Arnold: claro que si eres tú –aun intenta mirarla a los ojos-

Helga: ¡que no! –avienta con una mano el sándwich-

Arnold: -suspira- esta bien –mira que en la mano de la chica se encuentra puesta ya la pulsera con la pequeña rosa-

Helga se aleja del lugar, decide salir a tomar aire… "¿en donde esta Erick?" se repetía una y otra vez hasta que sintió que alguien toco su hombro

Helga: -molesta- suéltame Arnold –se suelta-

Erick: que yo sepa, no tengo cabeza de balón y menos, soy rubio –coloca sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y con suavidad la voltea hacia el- hola

Helga: -ríe ante dichas palabras- hola y perdona que te confundiera, es que yo

Erick: -la interrumpe- no tienes que darme explicaciones, no te las pedí y aunque lo haga, Helga Pataki jamás le da explicaciones a los demás –le sonríe-

Helga: tienes razón –suspira-

Erick: Helga, la última canción casi llega

Helga: lo se –lo mira a los ojos-

Erick: -la toma de la barbilla y la mira tiernamente a los ojos- gracias

Helga: ¿Por qué?

Erick: por dejarme ser parte de tu vida –acerca un poco su rostro al de ella-

Helga: yo, pues es que, bueno –nerviosa-

Erick: no digas nada –acerca un poco más su rostro- solo déjame –cierra despacio los ojos-

Helga: -se sonroja, cierra poco a poco los ojos- dejarte…

El chico acerca un poco más su rostro, ambos se sonrojan pues es tanta la sensación de la respiración en los labios de ambos, Erick termina por juntar sus labios con los de Helga, la toma firmemente del rostro para concretar ese beso, quedaron así por unos cuantos segundos, un minuto tal vez, suficiente para que alguien, ajeno a ellos los viera, escondido detrás de la puerta

Arnold: n-no pue-puede ser –baja la mirada- ella, ya me olvido –deja escapar una lágrima-

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, en verdad gracias por seguir mi fic, espero lean mi otra historia, es corta pero bonita o al menos eso creo yo jajaja :D una vez más, gracias por seguir leyendo.  
**


	7. Chapter 7 Final 1

**¡Este es mi capítulo final! Gracias a todas por sus reviews, por seguir mi historia y por haberla puesto en sus favoritos :D este es solo un final, tengo otro el famoso final "alternativo" para que no me vayan a odiar XD ... TwT cosa que espero que no pase, este el final número 1 :), espero les agrade.  
**

Arnold: no, esto no puede ser -entra al gimnasio- ¿en donde estas? -busca a Gerald- ¡ahí estas! -se acerca a el-

Gerald: ¿viejo? -lo miro-

Arnold: si, soy yo

Phoebe: vaya Arnold, estas irreconocible tu también, te ves muy bien -le sonríe-

Arnold: si, gracias Phoebe... Gerald, ¿me podrías acompañar un momento por favor?

Gerald: eh, si, si claro -mira a la chica- ya vuelvo -le guiña el ojo y en seguida se aleja con su amigo- ¿que pasa? ¿Porque estas alterado?

Arnold: Erick beso a Helga

Gerald: y ¿que?

Arnold: que eso no puede ser, no hagas más preguntas quieres, ahorita que toque bailar la ultima canción, me tienes que ayudar a que yo baile con ella

Gerald: ¿disculpa? ¿Que pretendes?

Arnold: solo di, que me ayudaras, por favor Gerald

Gerald: esta bien, esta bien -suspira- te ayudare

La maestra de ceremonias hace el anuncio

Abigail: damas y caballeros, les pedimos tomen asiento por favor, la ultima canción del baile va a comenzar, chicos graduados inviten a sus parejas a la pista

La canción comienza a sonar, entre tanta gente Gerald aprovecha y al ver a Erick, con empujones logra que se aleje un poco de Helga dejándolo así fuera de la pista, mientras que Arnold toma desapercibida a Helga

Helga: tú no eres Erick, suéltame

Arnold: no lo arruines Helga

Abigail: ¡bailen graduados! -apenas termina la frase cuando la canción empieza-

Another day has gone, I'm still all alone, how could this be, you're not here with me, you're never say you good bye, someone tell me why -se escucha la suave voz y la balada, You are not alone-

Helga: es demasiado incomodo esto, ¿que pretendes?

Arnold: hablar contigo -dice tomándola firmemente de la cintura-

Helga: aléjate -molesta-

Arnold: shhh baja la voz, no arruines el baile

Helga: mmm -desvía molesta la mirada-

Arnold: te ves muy linda

Helga: ajam -sin mirarle-

Arnold: perdón por dejarte plantada

Helga: mmm ya se la razón, no te preocupes -dice molesta y sarcásticamente-

Arnold: entonces, me entiendes, ¿cierto?

Helga: -aun más molesta- a la perfección

Arnold: y, ¿por eso besas a otro? -celoso-

Helga: tengo el derecho, digo si tú lo hiciste y por eso me dejaste plantada, ¿porque yo no he de hacerlo?

Arnold: ¿que? ¿De que me hablas? ¿A que te refieres?

Helga: cállate, no te hagas el que no sabe

Ambos bailan a la par de las otras parejas, la balada continúan, el silencio se hace entre ellos y en el coro se escucha "you are not alone, i'm here with you, throught you're far away, i am here to stay, you are always in mi heart"

Arnold: ¿escuchaste ese coro?

Helga: ¿que tiene de especial?

Arnold: queda perfecto

Helga: ¿con que? Deja de jugar y ve al grano quieres

Arnold: no estas sola, estoy aquí contigo

Helga: ya se que dice

Arnold: te dedico esta canción, es más, esta canción será de nosotros

Helga: vuelves a decir semejante tontería y te dejo aquí plantado

Arnold: yo no bese a nadie

Helga: aja y yo soy Isabel II reina de Inglaterra

Arnold: no, para mi abuela tu eres Eleonor Roosevelt

Helga: cállate -intenta zafarse-

Arnold: ¿a donde vas? -la sostiene y evita que se vaya, retoma el paso y siguen bailando-

Helga: te odio

Arnold: yo no, estoy dispuesto a decirte lo que siento

Helga: besaste a Lila, admítelo -molesta-

Arnold: no era yo, era Arnie, son novios desde hace mucho, el le manda cartas y viceversa

Helga: ¿pretendes que te crea?

Arnold: claro, el día que te plante fue por que Arnie perdió su maleta en la central de autobuses y tuve que ir por ella

Helga: ¿en-en serio?

Arnold: aja

La pista termina y lo que la rubia hace es irse de ahí lo más pronto posible, dejando solo en la pista al rubio

Erick: ¿te divertiste? -un poco celoso-

Helga: claro que no, vámonos por favor -lo toma del brazo-

Erick: como quieras

Ambos salen del lugar seguidos por los padres de Helga y Olga, en el camino Helga no dijo ni una palabra, Erick tampoco, Olga traía en ella la espina de la duda pues quería saber que había pasado

Llegaron a la casa, Bob, Miriam y Olga entraron para dejar que los chicos se despidieran con calma

Erick: bueno, pues -soba su nuca- hasta mañana -se la da media vuelta-

Helga: espera -lo detiene tomándolo del brazo- no fue mi intención

Erick: -sin voltear- no te preocupes, se que fue intencional por parte de Arnold y Gerald, pero ya paso, descansa

Helga: -lo suelta- no te vayas

Erick: debo de hacerlo Helga -parado en ese lugar-

Helga: -suspira- por favor

Erick: esta bien -se da la vuelta para mirarla- de verdad, no te preocupes -toma su rostro delicadamente, se acerca y le da un tierno beso en la frente-

Helga: ¿en serio? -lo mira-

Erick: si, no pasa nada -le sonríe-

Helga: gracias -lo abraza-

Erick: -responde el abrazo- buenas noches princesa color pastel -ríe-

Helga: eres un bobo -sonríe y lo deja marchar-

La noche transcurrió, Helga no podía dormir, pensaba en Erick y en Arnold, que había pasado ahí, ¿porque no creía en Arnold? Que lindo fue Erick en entender, esa canción, la canción de ella y Arnold, ¿que pasa? ¿Le creo o no? De nuevo esa canción, algo era seguro, con nadie más la bailaría y a nadie más se la dedicaría

Al día siguiente, Olga despierta a Helga entrando repentinamente a la alcoba de ella

Olga: ¡Helga! ¡Helga! ¡Despierta! ¡Arnold te busca! -dice zangoloteando a la chica-

Helga: ¿eh? ¿Que? ¿Quien? ¿Como? ¿Donde? ¿Porque? -despertando-

Olga: dije, que Arnold te busca, esta allá abajo, ¡ándale!

Helga: ¡¿que? -sorprendida- voy, ahí voy ya, déjame de mover tan feo

Olga: ay, perdón -la suelta- le diré que bajas en un momento

La chica se alista y baja a la sala

Helga: ¿que se te ofrece?

Arnold: hablar contigo, ¿podemos?

Helga: aja, ¿que tienes que decirme?

Arnold: pero, ¿hablaremos aquí?

Helga: ¿a donde pretendes que hablemos entonces?

Arnold: vamos al parque de la ciudad

Helga: ¿para que hasta allá?

Arnold: por favor Helga

Helga: esta bien, esta bien deja de rogar y vámonos

Salen de la casa de Helga, en el transcurso ninguno de dirigió una mirada mucho menos una palabra, Arnold pensaba como le diría eso que siente, Helga pensaba en que haría después, si le creía a Arnold y este le daba una oportunidad, que pasaría con Erick

Llegan al parque y se sientan en la banca rosada que esta a un lado de la fuente

Helga: ¿y bien? Te escucho -dice mirando hacia otro lado-

Arnold: perdóname

Helga: ¿otra vez con lo mismo? -dice rodando los ojos con molestia-

Arnold: no quería ganarme tu olvido, no quería hacerte negar todo lo que por mi sentías yo no sabia que hacer o como actuar, ahora lo se todo, t-te quiero

Helga: ¿solo eso?

Arnold: t-te quiero decir qu-que bue-bueno y-yo te a-am-amo... -dice al fin sonrojándose y sintiendo como si el corazón se le fuese a salir del pecho-

Helga: bueno, si eso es todo, con tu permiso, tengo cosas que hacer -se levanta de la banca-

Arnold: ¿a donde vas?

Helga: a casa -comienza a caminar-

Arnold: se que tu aun no me olvidas

Helga: -se detiene-

Arnold: seguro que no sabes que hacer, no importa yo te voy a esperar, se que me buscaras yo no lo haré pues no te quiero hostigar, estaré dispuesto a lo que me pidas y disponible cuando gustes

Helga: gracias -continua su camino- yo te buscaré

Arnold sin más que hacer, se levanta de la banca y va a su casa, al entrar a la pensión, lo primero que escucha es el teléfono

Arnold: -descuelga- bueno, Sunset Arms, habla Arnold

Miles: ¿Arnold? ¡Arnold hijo! Soy yo

Arnold: -el chico sentía una inmensa alegría- ¡papá! ¿En serio eres tú? ¡Papá!

Miles: si, hijo, soy yo Miles tu padre, ¿ya leíste nuestra carta?

Arnold: no, no ¿que carta? ¿Cual? -emocionado le grita a su abuelo- ¡Abuelo! ¡Abuelo! Es mi papá, ¡es mi papá!

Miles: casi no queda tiempo, lee la carta, te esperamos, tu madre Stella y yo te amamos

El teléfono comienza a hacer ruidos extraños hasta que la llamada de corta

Arnold: papá... ¡Abuelo! -cuelga el teléfono y se dirige a la cocina- abuelo, era mi papá

Abuelo: si hombrecito, lo sabemos

Arnold: ¿como? ¿Ya había hablado antes?

Abuelo: no, apenas leímos la carta que nos envío -se la da al pequeño- léela solo tu sabrás que hacer -le sonríe-

Arnold: -la toma- gra-gracias abuelo, estaré en mi habitación-

Los chicos se encontraban cada uno en sus respectivas habitaciones, Arnold ya había leído la carta de sus padre y Helga, pensaba en todo lo que Arnold le había dicho, Morfeo el dios del sueño hizo de las suyas con los chicos, pues habían sido días difíciles y lo que menos tenían, era descanso, así pues Morfeo los hizo caer en un inmenso sueño

El domingo llego, Helga despertó decida en no dejar escapar esa oportunidad de ser feliz con el niño que ella de verdad quería, se baño, se alisto y desayuno, para en seguida ir a buscar al "camarón con pelos" y decirle que aceptaba estar a su lado

Mientras en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de anuncia "vuelo 219 con destino a México, favor de abordar por la puerta 7" en la terminal se encontraban Arnold y sus abuelos, con maletas de equipaje

Abuelo: ¿estas seguro hombre pequeño?

Arnold: si abuelo, mis papás son la más grande prioridad

Abuela: oye Kimba y ¿que pasara con Eleonor?

Arnold: ella es feliz abuela, ya es feliz con alguien más, ahora me toca a mi -le sonríe-

Abuela: bueno, Kimba si eso dices entonces, que Eleonor Roosevelt sea feliz

Los tres escuchan el anuncio del vuelo, dejan las maletas van camino al avión, ellos abordan por la puerta 7 y esperan ansiosos el encuentro con Miles y Stella

Mientras, Helga llega a la pequeña pensión, toca un par de veces la puerta y el señor Hyun es quien la recibe

Sr. Hyun: si, diga

Helga: emh, emh, ¿se encontrara Arnold? Soy Helga, su am-amiga

Sr. Hyun: no, el no esta, ya se fue a alcanzar a sus papás, cuando el regrese le diré que lo buscaste -cierra la puerta-

Helga aun no entendía que pasaba, el creyó que de verdad no importaba, pero como pudo ser eso, el seguía siendo su amor, su vida, esto no podía estar pasando

Ella caminaba hacia el muelle, al llegar se sentó a la orilla, abrazo sus piernas y no hizo más que llorar, Arnold se fue y sin decir adiós

Se escucharon un par de pasos detrás de ella, no quiso voltear a ver, nada ya le importaba, sin Arnold ya para que

Erick: -se acerca a ella- aquí estoy para hacerte reír una vez más -se sienta a su lado- confía en mi, deja tus miedos atrás y ya veras... –termina de cantar la frase y la abraza- lo se todo Helga

Helga: -responde a su abrazo- ¿lo sabes?

Erick: si, y como te dije, yo no te lastimare, te cuidaré y si Arnold regresa yo me haré a un lado, para que seas realmente feliz a su lado

Helga: gracias -dice abrazándolo-

Erick: -le canta sutilmente al oído- aquí estoy yo, abriéndote mi corazón, llenando tu falta de amor, cerrándole el paso al dolor, no temas yo te cuidare... Solo acéptame... -le da un suave beso en la frente-

Ambos chicos se quedaron en el muelle al atardecer, Helga decidió darse una oportunidad a ser feliz, eso si, esperaría a Arnold siempre, hasta que el destino decidiera juntarlos y vivir su amor hasta el final.

Arnold por su parte, decidió que en un futuro el y sus padres volverían a Hillwood, ellos se habían mudado a México, a una selva en Chiapas para ser más exactos, ellos ayudaban a la tribu Maya más antigua del país, eran atacados por una enfermedad extraña

Una vez terminado el trabajo de sus padres, como ya dije, ellos volverían y Arnold lucharía contra todo y todos por el amor de Helga, no le importaba a quien tenia que quitar del camino, así fuese Erick o algún otro chico, Helga y el serian muy, muy feliz...

Ambos quedaron en el limbo, en manos del destino, como dicen por ahí "Que el destino nos una cuando el quiera, mientras se feliz y cuídate, yo sabre esperarte"...

**Bueno, este es el final 1 como ya les había comentado arriba jajaja :) espero les haya gustado, espero sus reviews y claro, mañana subiré el final 2, ahí si será Arnold x Helga :3**

**Espero sus reviews de todo tipo jajaja solo no me odien TwT jajaja bueno, reviews... ¡Bienvenidos! jajaja (¿?)  
**


	8. Chapter 8 Final Alternativo

**Bueno querído público conocedor :) aquí les traigo el final alternativo, sencillo pero lindo y hecho claro, con mucho cariño y por supuesto emoción, ya que esta pareja (AxH) es por siempre mi favorita.**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews en el final anterior n_n todos fueron bien recibidos, por supuesto leídos y apreciados. **

Arnold: no, esto no puede ser -entra al gimnasio-

Helga: -detrás de el, lo toca en el hombro- espera, por favor

Arnold: ¿no estabas ocupada? -sin mirarla-

Helga: creo que ya no, ahora yo te pido que hablemos

Arnold: y ¿Erick?

Helga: déjalo, el... estará bien

Hace unos momentos...

Erick: -besa suavemente a la chica-

Helga: pe-pero... ¡¿Que te sucede? -lo empuja haciéndolo caer a la alberca- solo alguien puede besarme y ese no eres tu

Erick: -saliendo del agua- pero, yo creía que

Helga: -le lanza una pelota a la cabeza- si, eres mi amigo y confidente pero nada más, ¿entendiste cabeza de cepillo?

Erick: ufff... -toma aire y de hunde en el agua-

De regreso al momento...

Arnold: esta bien, si tú lo dices -le sonríe-

Helga: confía en mí

Abigail: chicos, tomen sus posiciones pues es hora del vals -comienza la canción-

Arnold: emh... Y tu, ¿bailas?

Helga: ¿contigo?

Arnold: si -se sonroja-

Helga: pues, ya que -lo jala a la pista-

Arnold: -nervioso- eh este, como se debe hacer... Mmm

Helga: eres un torpe cabeza de balón -le toma una de las manos y la posa en su cintura- una va acá y la otra, va así -toma su mano libre y la levanta junto con la de ella con delicadeza-

Arnold: si, casi lo olvidaba... Helga yo quería decirte que lo lamento

Helga: ¿porque?

Arnold: te deje plantada por que Arnie dejo su maleta en la central de autobuses y bueno, el abuelo y yo estuvimos ahí hasta tarde, buscándola

Helga: espera, ¿entonces tú no estabas en tu casa?

Arnold: así es, ¿porque?

Helga: y ¿Arnie estaba en tu casa?

Arnold: si, exacto, pero, ¿porque preguntas?

Helga: ah no, por nada -en ese instante la chica sintió un gran alivio-

Arnold: como tu digas Helga

Helga: si camarón con pelos, como yo diga -le sonríe-

Arnold: Helga

Helga: si

Arnold: ¿aun recuerdas todo lo que me dijiste cuando estábamos en la azotea de Industrias Futuro?

Helga: eh, este yo, bueno -se sonroja- tu dijiste que habían sido locuras, ¿que no?

Arnold: si, pero me arrepiento de haberte hecho decir eso

Helga: al grano Arnoldo

Arnold: -suspira- no me di cuenta antes, hasta ahora que casi te veo perdida, Helga yo, te agradezco todo lo que haz hecho por mi

Helga: ya sabes cual es la razón -sonrojada desvía la mirada-

Arnold: ya comprobé que, el pequeño libro rosa y la carta de "Cecile" eran tuyos y sabes, nadie jamás había hecho tanto por mi, solo me queda decirte que -se sonroja- aunque yo no tenga altares tuyos, aunque no haya escrito libros de poemas en tu honor... Yo t-e te a-am-amo...

Ambos chicos se miran tiernamente a los ojos, sin dejar de bailar al son de la canción

Helga: Arnold yo, no se que decirte...

Arnold: no digas nada Helga, aquí estoy yo para ti, así como se que tu lo estas para mi... Que dices, ¿nos damos una oportunidad?

Helga: pensé que jamás lo mencionarías cabeza de balón -le sonríe para después darle un tierno beso en la mejilla-

Ambos chicos, terminan el baile, sellan ese nuevo compromiso con un suave abrazo, sintiendo como el corazón palpita como nunca de alegría

Terminaron la noche juntos, platicando, jugando y Helga insultando a Arnold, con cariño claro, como solo ella sabe

**Ojalá este final les haya agradado un poco más jajaja es sencillo pero ¿para que darle tantas vueltas a algo que es más que obvio? tome un poco de las personalidades que en diferentes capítulos ambos personajes han demostrado, bueno sin más, espero sus reviews, los cuales agradezco demasiado. **


End file.
